creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Out with a bang
Aus mit einem Knall Ich habe entschieden, dass ich mich selbst töten werde. Ich denke, dass es wichtig ist, dass jemand versteht warum. Daher habe ich dieses Video gemacht bevor ich mir den Schädel wegschieße. Soweit ich mich erinnere, war ich neun Jahre alt als es dass erste mal passierte. Johnny Weller und ich waren in seinem Garten hinterm Haus am spielen. Die Sonne schien über den Gartenzaun, warmes orangenes und rotes Licht schien durch die knochenweißen Holzleisten des Zauns, wie ein Wassereis gegen strahlend weiße Zähne. Johnny war der Cowboy und ich war der schmutzige Rothaut der seine Pferde stiehlt. Wir rannten um die Schaukel, er lachend und ich keuchend und ich drohte ihn zu skalpieren. Als er ausrutschte, rannte ich dortihn wo er lag, nahm eine handvoll Luft, zielte mit meinem Finger auf seine Nase und verkündete: ,,Ich habe jetzt deine Pistole! BANG!'' Johnnys Kopf explodierte in einem gewaltigen purpurroten Blut, schiefergraues Hirn und Knochenstücke verteilten sich in der untergehenden Sonne. Meine Hand glitt an meiner Seite hinunter und ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade passierte. Irgendwer war am schreien. Als erstes dachte ich, dass es Johnnys Mutter war, die gerade dabei war die Hintertür zu öffnen, doch dann realisierte ich, dass ich am schreien war. Johnnys Mutter kroch über den leblosen Körper ihres Sohnes, ihr gebrochenes Schluchzen ergänzte meine höllischen Schreie. Johnnys Beerdigung war in der nächsten Woche, geschlossener Sarg. Ich vergaß das funkelnde schimmernde Licht über der Wolke von Johnnys Blut. Ich vergaß Johnnys Mutter, die meinen kleinen Körper wie eine Stoffpuppe schüttelte, während sie mich anflehte ihr zu erzählen, was mit ihrem Sohn passiert war. Ich vergaß, dass der Sheriff meiner Mutter erzählte, dass Johnny von einer fallenden Kugel getroffen wurde, einer von 26 Fällen jedes Jahr. Ich vergaß das stille Gerede meines Vaters mit meiner Mutter darüber, dass sie nie die Patrone gefunden haben, die Johnnys Lächeln über das Gras verteilte. Ich akzeptierte. Ich verkraftete. Ich vergaß. Ich werde auch nicht vergessen als es das nächste mal passierte. Ich spielte niemals wieder Cowboy und Indianer; tatsächlich kann ich mich nicht an ein einziges Mal erinnern, an dem ich irgendwelche Schießspiele, die kleine Jungs so spielen, in meiner Kindheit spielte. Ich erinnere mich an das kleine Mädchen im Park, pop pop popping, ihre kleinen Nerf Bälle hüpften herum. Sie lief auf mich zu, schwang ihre Waffe und schrie: ,,Hände hoch!" Ich grinste und willigte ein, warf mein Sandwich in gespieltem Entsetzen weg. Ich hob meine Hände in den Himmel und bat um Gnade. Eine wahre mörderische Verrückte in der Herstellung, sie richtete mich mit einem Hagel aus stoßartigen pop pop pops hin. Ich spielte tot, ausgestreckt über meiner Bank. Sie kicherte und verkündete: ,,Du bist dran. Erschieß mich!" Plötzlich kroch ein ungutes Gefühl meinen Rücken hoch. Ich dachte an Blumen, blutrot glänzende Rosen, Gras das mit Morgentau benetzt ist. Sie schaute mich ungeduldig mit ihren Augen an, offenbar überzeugt davon, dass sie mich noch einmal mit der Nerf treffen musste, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren. Zögernd hob ich meinen Finger, zielte auf sie und flüsterte: ,,Bang!'' Dieses mal war ich nicht der einzige der schrie. Ihre Mutter wiegte die zerstückelten Gliedmassen ihres Babys, schnappte wild einen Arm, dann ein Bein. Ich hatte mit meinem Finger auf den Bauchnabel vom kleinen Mädchen gezielt. In dem Moment, wo das Wort meine Lippen verließ, platzte sie mit einem Schlag wie ein gefüllter Wasserballon der mit saftigen Bissen von roten Früchten gefüllt ist. Johnny Wellers enthaupteter Körper füllte mein Blickfeld, langsam senkte sich das Rot vom Sonnenuntergang über die Vorderseite seines gestreiften T-Shirts. Ich rannte. Ich kann das nicht mehr tun. Ich war gestern sauer auf Laura und hob meinen Finger und zielte auf ihr Gesicht um die Worte zu sagen. Ich sagte es nicht einmal. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, das Gehirn meiner Freundin vom Küchenboden zu wischen. Ich kann das nicht mehr tun. Alles was ich zu tun habe ist meinen Finger auf meinen Kopf zu richten und es zu sagen. Und nun gehe ich mit einem Knall. Original: http://www.creepypasta.org/creepypasta/out-with-a-bang Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung